


To Be Treasured Lore

by Yuutousei



Series: To Be Treasured [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Headcanon, Slight Alternate Universe, headcanons, non fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutousei/pseuds/Yuutousei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non fic. Just a collection of headcanons and character information for this universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents**

  1. ToC
  2. The Diamond Authority & Gem Physiology
  3. Timeline
  4. To Be Treasured additional timeline
  5. Group: Unearthed
  6. Group: The Space Rocks _!_
  7. ????




	2. The Diamond Authority & Gem Physiology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A compilation of headcanons regarding Gem society and their world.

**What is a Gem?**

> "a valuable stone that has been cut and polished for use in jewelry" --  _Merriam-Webster Dictionary_
> 
> Gems are alien beings. Their true forms are the gemstones that are a part of their body while their "physical bodies" (the human bodies we see and interact with) are actually a visual resonance formed by their Gems (hence why a "mortal" wound to their physical body forces the Gem to retreat, but won't kill them). I'll need someone who's more musically inclined to help me explain this but that's the gist of it.

**What is the Homeworld?**

> The Gem Homeworld is, well... It's the Gem Homeworld, the place where Gem life originated from. An unspecified distance away from Earth, ____. The depletion of the Homeworld's natural resources some millennia ago has forced them to take to the stars in search for more planets to settle in and use, to create a super fleet. Although depleted, the Homeworld is still habitable in a number of interconnected, hi-tech hives within and around the planet. 

**Who's in charge?**

> The Gem Homeworld is run by the Diamond Authority. In the beginning, there were five members, but both White and Blue were defeated by Rose Diamond (now known as Rose Quartz), and Green Diamond has disappeared, leaving Yellow Diamond as the sole Diamond Authority. 

**About them Pearls...**

> Pearl Gems are generally "servant" class gems, assigned to higher level gems (especially Diamonds) to be a retainer. This certainly does not account for  _every_ Pearl out there, but the vast majority of them were cultivated specifically to be for someone else. 

**Why did Gems have to conquer other planets?**

> For the resources mainly! There needs to be a large number of Gems out there to... Well... I'll answer that in a later fic :D

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [tumblr users jay-oracle, stevemanrp, and palolabg](http://dixiesaurer.tumblr.com/post/114656766020/palolabg-stevemanrp-jay-oracle-so-everyones) for the 5 Diamond Authority and "Rose Quartz is actually Rose Diamond" headcanons. Further thanks to SeerOfSarcasm and DerinTheMadScientist for the [servant class Pearl](http://derinthemadscientist.tumblr.com/post/114781305915/seerofsarcasm-so-ive-been-thinking-a-lot-lately) headcanon, and to ateliersockpuppet, blackcatula, artemispanthar and jersterkingjachabo for [Gem resonance and tuning fork theories](http://jesterkingjachabo.tumblr.com/post/117152152100/artemispanthar-blackcatula-ateliersockpuppet).


	3. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline of Events.
> 
> With a huge thank you to [dragoplateau](http://dragoplateau.tumblr.com/post/114615307129/the-return-the-first-gem-war-for-earth-the) for their post about the first (and probable second) gem war.

  * over 5000 years ago (in chronological order) 
    * Rose Diamond renounces her title, becoming "Rose Quartz".
    * The beginning of the Crystal Gem rebellion.
    * Crystal Gems victory over Homeworld gem forces on the Strawberry Battlefield.
    * Sometime after White Diamond's defeat, Homeworld forces create the structure seen (and destroyed) in "Serious Steven" to protect White Diamond as she recovers.
  * Less than 5000 years ago, but over 2000 years ago (in chronological order)
    * The Crystal Gems find and take in Amethyst.
    * Blue Diamond attacks Earth in what is considered the "Second Gem War".
    * Blue Diamond utilizes Shooting Stars to try and wipe out Rose "Quartz" and her forces.
    * Rose Quartz fuses with Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst to take out Blue Diamond. Unfortunately, many of the other pro-Earth Gems are defeated, their gems irreparably shattered.
  * Probably 20 years ago (1980s) to 10 years ago 
    * Greg Universe is a popular(?) rock star under the name Mr. Universe
    * Greg Universe meets Rose Quartz and falls in love ("Story for Steven")
    * Rose Quartz decides to have Steven, giving up her physical form to have him.
  * Now (2014 CE and on) 
    * The events of "Gem Glow", the start of the Steven Universe cartoon.
    * Canon plot until  _at least_ up "Love Letters"




	4. Additional Timeline for the To Be Treasured Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An additional time line to include events that are critical to the TBT universe.
> 
>  _Occasional spoilers_ to later fics.

  * Over 5000 years ago 
    * Green Diamond begins the Kindergarten Initiative to mine fertile worlds for more Gem soldiers.
    * Right before the events depicted in "Rose's Scabbard": Green Diamond meets with Rose Diamond for the last time. ("fic name here")
  * 1980s 
    * Chernobyl disaster - 
    * The Space Rocks! form and perform in Empire City
  * +0 
    * A routine mission cracks Calcite, which prompts the Gems stationed at ???? to go to Earth. 



And then there are AU stories that actually don't fit in the timeline. 

 


	5. Group: UNEARTHED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka the Homeworld tries to take over the Earth via Rock-n'-Roll.
> 
> Information to be updated once I write them up and have refs.

Watermelon Tourmaline plays keyboards and keytar

Jacinth plays guitar

Ilmenite plays the drums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All three members of Unearthed are owned by me. Watermelon Tourmaline is designed by Rubixjigsaw, while cuttiebutts designed both Jacinth and Ilmenite.


End file.
